


泥塑 女大学生车模肖赞 x 年少有为王总

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 泥塑！！！！！！！慎入！！！！看图说话（想起来上次有个点梗 车模赞妹 睡前随便写写）女大学生肖赞 x 年少有为王总（不是16啊是女大学生）
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, 王一博肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	泥塑 女大学生车模肖赞 x 年少有为王总

泥塑！！！！！！！慎入！！！！  
看图说话  
（想起来上次有个点梗 车模赞妹 睡前随便写写）

女大学生肖赞 x 年少有为王总

-

肖赞最近看上了个包包，YSL的Kate麂皮。她翘着腿躺在床上算了算还差个小几千，正好有个车展缺模特，她就美滋滋的接了。负责人小李见她漂亮，一拍大腿把人安排到了现在那些个大老板最喜欢的运动车型那块儿，果然一天下来收获颇丰。最后一天肖赞已经倦了，撅着嘴巴，穿着包臀小短裙站的腰酸背痛。无聊的闲隙间瞥到隔壁好像是个关于滑板的展子，探头探脑地看了看，一眼就看到年轻有为的王博跟几个滑手在拍照。

那人一身休闲的打扮，看样子不过二十出头。但肖赞眼尖地瞅到了对方手腕上的劳力士水鬼。就在她犹豫着要怎么引起对方的注意时，王博好像发现了有人在盯着他看似得，视线与肖赞在半空中直勾勾地对上。

火花四溅，肖赞笑的纯良无害，把头发挽到耳后，眨了眨眼，而后不好意思似的侧过身去，不看王博了。

“车多少钱？” 王博走过来时手上已经没有拿着滑板，眼神露骨地让人心口直跳。

“唔，好贵的诶老板，真的要买吗？要买我再喊我们负责人哦～” 肖赞的瑞凤眼像个小勾子，王总看都不看价格，刷刷拿过小李手里的签字笔签了账。

“你们这个小模特陪我去试开一圈，行不？” 王博说着，眼睛却没离开过肖赞。

“啊这个...”小李试探性地看了看肖赞的脸色，咬咬牙，心道王博一看就不是个惹得起的主，只能委屈委屈小姑娘了，“没问题！赞赞陪着，有什么问题就问她哈！”

肖赞就这么被王博拐上了车。

“啊嗯～～啊！！太大了...太大了轻点..轻点弄呀...” 肖赞的水蛇腰被男人两手锢着，摁在车前盖上任其为所欲为。王一博那根东西大的可怕，她见到之前压根没心理准备。此时那玩意儿把她彻底操开了，对着花心一个劲地狠撞，捣出来的水流的车盖上到处都是，弄脏了肖赞娇嫩的腿根。

“轻了怎么让你爽呢？” 王一博简直像是要把她弄死在身下一样，一边揉弄她胸前的两团软肉，一边疯了一样地往里挤。肉棒破开多汁的嫩肉，把肖赞身下那个合不拢的小穴操成了水龙头，在打桩一般地操弄中达到了高潮，嗯嗯啊啊尖叫着喷了潮。

“啊呃—呃啊尿了！！被老公操尿了呜呜…嗯啊！！”肖赞泪眼婆娑地摇着头，无助地躺在车前盖上发抖。花穴整个被操的泥泞松软，失禁一般地喷了一股又一股的水。

“妈的，真会喷...” 王一博感觉到性器被一股一股温热的淫水浇了个满头，爽的头皮发麻，解了肖赞的奶罩就俯身叼住了人胸前的红豆吸吮，吃的啧啧做响，羞的肖赞推搡着他的脑袋又开始哭了。

“别吸...别吸了呜呜啊～～嗯别咬...啊！！！”

美人呜咽着，从前胸传来的酥麻快感跟身体被整个填满的满足感同时充斥了大脑，将她直接推到了高潮。她尖叫一声，也不管荒郊野外在车前盖上开干的样子会不会被看到，本能地喊着“老公慢点”“肚子要被顶穿了”等孟浪的词语，得到男人更粗鲁的玩弄作为回应。

“你他妈怎么这么骚？！平常欠干了是不是，嗯！？”她无助地搂着男人的脖子，无谓地摇着头说“没有，没有骚”。王一博不再说话，几百下撞的她前仰后翻的操弄之后她才感受着一股滚烫的精液射了进来，全部灌进了她的肚子，烫的她又颤抖着浪叫。

“喷了好多，真是水做的。” 王一博出了一点薄汗更加性感，凑过去同高潮后还没缓过神来的人亲了一口，肖赞迷离的眼神还水汪汪的，显得更加单纯，好像方才浪叫着喊“老公好大”的人不是她一样。

王一博问：“成年了没？”

肖赞心里窃喜，娇嗔着拿脚去勾王一博的后腰：“其实人家16岁～一会儿还要晚自习，麻烦叔叔送我回学校呀～”

王一博：“.....”

//  
FIN

没逻辑 真的是粗糙的速打

微博@十米九万李


End file.
